


[...connecting to device...]

by softejovente



Series: Aguila Creatives: Modern Bayaniserye AU [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Epistolary, Film Student Joven Hernando, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mom Friend Vicente Enriquez, Musician Goyo del Pilar, Profanity, Social Media, Theater Actor Julian del Pilar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softejovente/pseuds/softejovente
Summary: [ modern #jovente au ] Umiikot ang mundo ni Vicente sa kanyang dalawang kaibigan, ang magkapatid na del Pilar, bilang manager at talent handler ng Aguila Creatives. Gusto lamang ni Joven lumikha ng pelikula. Magtatagpo ang kanilang mga landas.





	1. Intro: Team Aguila

**Author's Note:**

> Social media AU ni @softejovente mula sa Twitter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ipinakikilala ang magkakaibigang sina Vicente, Goyo at Julian--mga miyembro ng Aguila Creatives, isang talent agency and management na tinaguyod nilang tatlo nang magkakasama.

**Vicente Enriquez**

@vincenriquez

Stand your ground | #TeamAguila since diapers

(Bulacan/MNL)

 **76** FOLLOWING          **894** FOLLOWERS

Tweets | Tweets & Replies | Media | Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Vicente Enriquez**  @vincenriquez • 3 mins

kailangan talagang inaalagaan yung magkapatid eh (Upside-Down Face )

 **3** Replies | Retweet | **19** Likes

     **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 2 mins

    @vincenriquez lmfao u kno u love us bro!! (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes )

     **boy general (Gem Stone ) **@gregoriodp • 31 secs

    @vincenriquez thanks for driving us home man!!!

\-----------------------------------

(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) @vincenriquez retweeted

 **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 20h

Opening night!!! I'm nervous af but super stoked as well!! Thx for coming out to watch lil bro!! @gregoriodp #TeamAguila #DelPilarBros

\-----------------------------------

(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) @vincenriquez retweeted

 **Young STAR (Gem Stone ) **@YoungStarPhils • 17 Feb

.@gregoriodp is charming and he knows it. We sit down with this rising indie artist from Bulacan to talk about his tight-knit talent agency composed of him, his older brother, and his best friend.

 Grab a copy of today's issue! (Article by @jjlee) youngstar.philstar.com/boy-general-a...

 -----------------------------------

 **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 3d

putangina ang ginaw

 

 **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 3d

    @vincenriquez EYYYYYYYY(Tongue )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)

     **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 3d

     @vincenriquez @gregoriodp bro labanan mo nga, pandesal to pandesal(Eyes )(Eyes )(Eyes )

     **Boy General** @gregoriodp • 3d

    @juliandp @vincenriquez not to be THAT guy, but...stop objectifying your friends kuya

     **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 1d

    @gregoriodp @juliandp HACKED!! the real goyong would post a full-blown nude

* * *

 

**Boy General (Gem Stone )**

@gregoriodp

my family calls me goyong. #TeamAguila all the way

(Bulacan)

 **47** FOLLOWING          **111.8K** FOLLOWERS

Tweets | Tweets & Replies | Media | Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Boy General (Gem Stone ) **@gregoriodp • 10h

guys! watch out for some bonus content from my recent shoot! +++pls stream she's a tough one of Spotify!! (White Up Pointing Index ≊ Index Pointing Up)

  **65** Replies | **3.1k** Retweets | **4.3k** Likes

 -----------------------------------

 **Boy General (Gem Stone ) **@gregoriodp • 17h

new snk season is outttttt holyyyyyyyyy

 **83** Replies | **432** Retweets | **1.6k** Likes

     **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 16h

    @gregoriodp wag kang mag-binge watch  tonight at may shoot ka bukas!!!

     **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 12h

    @vincenriquez @gregoriodp ur too late man lmao

 

* * *

 

**Jules del Pilar**

@juliandp

Theater actor. Dank memes | Listen to boy general's

Aquila EP on Spotify mga walang hiya!! #TeamAguila

(BULACAN)

 **432** FOLLOWING          **893** FOLLOWERS

Tweets | Tweets & Replies | Media | Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 45 mins

STREAM AQUILA EP MGA GAGO #TeamAguila #AquilaEP

 **11** Replies | **65** Retweets | **735** Likes

     **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 40 mins

    @juliandp ayusin mo nga yang bibig mo!! para kang ano dyan eh

     **Boy General (Gem Stone ) **@gregoriodp • 31 mins

    @vincenriquez @juliandp oh shit man lmaooo

     **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 28 mins

    @gregoriodp @juliandp pareho kayong umayos

\-----------------------------------

 **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 3h

when u hv been stuck in traffic for 3 fckigg hrs and this a-h*le tries to cut u

**4** Replies | **42** Retweets | **372** Likes

     **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 2h

    @juliandp fuck it im opening my angkas app

     **Boy General (Gem Stone )  **@gregoriodp • 2h

    @juliandp wildddddd

     **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 53 mins

    @juliandp utang na loob julian maghintay ka na lang sa sasakyan

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magkunwari tayo na ang ibig sabihin ng "gem" emoji ay verified. :---)


	2. Intro: Joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilalanin si Joven Hernando: estudyante-aktibista, litratista at manunulat. (Kaunting pasilip sa buhay ni Joven at ng mga nakapaligid sa kaniya.)

**Joven #StopTheKillings**

@jovenwrites

Manunulat at litratista sa pahayagan ng mga

Iskolar ng Bayan. Film Student / (Camera With Flash ) @jovenphotography

(PH)

jovenphotography.tumblr.com

**153** FOLLOWING          **807** FOLLOWERS

 Tweets | Tweets & Replies | Media | Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 1h

nakakatuwa yung mga batang nagtitinda ng graham balls sa may labas ng library, lagi nila akong tinatawag na kuya joven(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

 **1** Reply | Retweet |  **8** Likes

     **Eddieboy #EndStateFacism** @ensaymadatkape • 12 mins

    @jovenwrites bata ka rin naman boi

**\-----------------------------------**

**Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 9h

alam kong sinubok lang ako pero nag-crash na naman ang premier pro ko pwede bang ako naman ang mag-crash sunod (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )

 **1** Reply | Retweet | **7** Likes

     **Remedios Nable Jose** @remediosNJ • 8h

    @jovenwrites kapit beb! hingang malalim at composure lang! (Face Throwing A Kiss )

\-----------------------------------

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 4d

Dumalo sa sama-samang pagkilos kontra sa rehimen ng karahasan at panunupil! Luneta po tayo mamayang ganap na alas kwatro!! #STP #OUSTDuterte

 **2** Replies | **5** Retweets | **19** Likes

    **Eddieboy #EndStateFacism** @ensaymadatkape • 13h

    @jovenwrites jovenito!! pwede raw bang makahingi ng kopya ng mga litrato mo sabi ng FA council??

     **Joven #StopTheKillings** • 2h

    @ensaymadatkape ayos lang po! idadaan ko na lang po, magkikita rin naman kami ni dolores mamaya (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

\-----------------------------------

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 5d

Manood po tayo! May libreng screening sa film center ng mga student films! Kasama po ang maikling pelikula ko!! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

**4** Replies |  **4** Retweets |  **35** Likes

    **Paco Roman #NeverAgain** @pacoroman • 5d

    @jovenwrites hanggang anong oras yan?? may klase pa ako hanggang 6pm

     **Joven #StopTheKillings** • 5d

    @pacoroman hanggang 7 pa naman! huli ipapalabas yung pelikula ko, makakahabol pa (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

     **Eddieboy #EndStateFacism** • 5d

    @pacoroman @jovenwrites wag ka na pumasok pare! HAHAHA

     **Paco Roman #NeverAgain** • 5d

    @ensaymadatkape @jovenwrites gago ka ikaw pumasok ka nga!!

\-----------------------------------

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 23 July

Pasasalamat kay Prop. Antonio Luna at sa kanyang grupo sa pagtanggap nila sa'king internship!!! Napakarami ko pong natutunan dahil sa inyo! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) #EnsaymadaSquad (Kuha ni: #KuyaJoseWalangTwitter)

Reply |  **2** Retweets | **15** Likes

 

* * *

 

  **jovenphotography**

 **237** **833                   379**

    posts              followers            following

**[ Following ]**

**Joven Hernando**

Litratista at manunulat sa pahayagan ng mga                                                 
Iskolar ng Bayan. Litrato at Pelikula.                                                               
jhernando@isko.edu.ph | Twitter: @jovenwrites                                            

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 


	3. Unang Tagpuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagkaayaang mag-inuman ang Team Aguila (natural na si Julian ang pasimuno). Umuwi si Enteng na may pagsisisi.

 

Team Aguila  
  
21:02  
call me jules  
ALAK PLSSS gago legit bro kahit one bott lang #boygen  
I'm g!! But we need a designated driver lmao Don't wanna drive if I'm gonna drink tonight lol call me jules  
@TeamMom broooo lmao plzzz Ulol wag ako Kalat nyo pareho lubayan nyo ako please lang call me jules  
WOW ANG LINIS MO PARE #boygen  
Bro come on, sumama ka na Wouldn't you rather see for yourself what kuya and I are up to lol call me jules  
^ ya what goyong said Lintek @Julian del Pilar Grab ka na lang papunta sa condo ni goyong Napakatraffic dyan sa area mo, mabubwiset lang ako kung sakali call me jules  
bakit ako yung mag-aadjust??? Ipagddrive ko na nga kayo di ba???? #boygen  
Let's meet up at my place at 11-ish? Grab ka na @call me jules call me jules  
ughhhh fine, be there at 10  
Seen by all  


 

* * *

 

**Remedios Nable Jose**

@remediosNJ

girls can do both science and world domination at the same time ;)

(Dagupan)

 **251** FOLLOWING           **1,349** FOLLOWERS

Tweets | Tweets & Replies | Media | Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Remedios Nable Jose** @remediosNJ • 20h

tao pa ba ako or robot na lang ako na naka-program mag-exam

 **12** Replies |  **45** Retweets |  **103** Likes

     **dolores** @bbygrldolores • 15h

    @remediosNJ go binchhh!! let's eat good food later after ur exam!! i will bring the child  cc: @jovenwrites

     **Remedios Nable Jose** @remediosNJ • 15h

    @bbygrldolores @jovenwrites uGHhhh yes!!! alak after plsssss

     **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 2h

    @remediosNJ @bbygrldolores hala huwag naman sana katulad nung last time

     **dolores** @bbygrldolores • 36 mins

    @jovenwrites @remediosNJ joven, sweeties, it's always gonna be like last time kung si ate ang pinag-uusapan

 

* * *

 

Dolores (Cherries )  
  
**Today** 9:45 PM  
Jovenitoooo u better be ready already  
  
Daanan ka namin at ur aptmnt  
  
May choice ba ako? (Unamused Face )  
  
Alam mong wala lmao  
  
Saka binchh?? Iwan mo 'ko mag-isa with Ate's drunk ass???  
  
Maawa ka naman sa'kin (Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )  
  
**Read** 10:03 PM  
**Today** 10:12 PM  
Binch we here  
  
I hope hindi kayo nag-overspeed, dahil sure akong hindi ganoon kabilis ang biyahe mula bahay niyo hanggang dito  
  
OA ka!!! Ofc when I texted u otw na kami nun!! (Face With Rolling Eyes )  
  
Labas ka na Joven!!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )  
  
Pababa na ho!  
**Read** 10:16 PM

 

* * *

 

Team Aguila  
  
02:13  
hoy tara na @Gregorio del Pilar @Julian del Pilar may rehearsal ka pa mamayang ala una @Julian hoy  
call me jules  
DSAN KA BRRO dito sa may entrance call me jules  
ayyyyttttt im goiun kasama mo goyong? san ka goyong @Gregorio del Pilar  
02:39  
nasa parking kami ni julian @Gregorio  
02:54  
#boygen  
shit sorry bro, im on my way

 

* * *

 

Dolores (Cherries )  
  
**Today** 02:19 AM  
Uwi na tayo Dolores (Loudly Crying Face )  
  
Aga naman???  
  
Iuwi na natin si Ate Remy utang na loob (Loudly Crying Face )  
  
Bago pa natin siya buhatin palabas kagaya nung huling beses (Loudly Crying Face )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
HAHAHAHAHA GAGA KA  
  
Okay wait!! I'll get us water first tapos tara na!  
  
Okay na, may tubig ako dito malapit sa may entrance. Labas na lang kayo :)  


 

* * *

 

 **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez• 6h

S A Y A N G   T A N G I N A   SJJDHEJKLKDL

3:57 AM  Sep 26 2018

 **3** Replies | Retweet |  **13** Likes

     **Boy General (Gem Stone )** @gregoriodp • 45 mins

    @vincenriquez bakit bro?

     **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 11 mins

    @vincenriquez HAHAHAHAHAHA u didnt even have the guts to say hi!!! anong sayang??? (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )

     **Boy General (Gem Stone )**@gregoriodp • 3 mins

    @juliandp @vincenriquez now I'm definitely more curios lmao ano ba 'to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mga pagbabago:
> 
> (1) Ang unang "nickname" na gamit ni Julian sa kanilang mga group chats ay "SUN2KAN", na magiging "ya boi" kalaunan. Dito, ang gamit ni Julian na nickname ay "call me jules".
> 
> (2) Sa parehong paraan, unang ginamit ni Goyo ang nickname na "#boygen" na naging "tandaan mo kung sino ka". Sa pagkakataong ito, ire-retain na muna ni Goyo ang nickname na "#boygen"
> 
> (3) Maagang ipinakilala ang magkapatid na Nable Jose dito.


	4. Tuliro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi magkaugaga si Enteng simula nang makabangga niya sa bar ang isang anghel na nagkatawang lupa, bitbit ang wasak nitong kaibigan. Diyos ng tadhana ni Goyong, hindi lang nila alam.

** Home **

(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) @gregoriodp retweeted

**Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 4 mins

HELLO PWEDE BA MAG-FILE NG MISSING PERSON REPORT EXCEPT HINDI NAMAN TALAGA SYA NAWAWALA PERO GUSTO KO SYANG MAHANAP [ULIT]

 **5** Replies | **46** Retweets | **93** Likes

\---------------------

 **Vicente Enriquez** @vincenriquez • 12 mins

magpapasalamat ba ako??? o isusumpa ko ang araw na yon???? Pahingi namang peace of mind HHAHAHA??????

 **2** Replies | **7** Retweets | **25** Likes

 **Jules del Pilar** @juliandp • 5 mins

    @vincenriquez a big m00d

\---------------------

(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) @vincenriquez retweeted

**Words by Shakespeare** @shakespearequoted • 10 Mar

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it,

sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this

night."

 **9** Replies |  **112** Retweets |  **1715** Likes

\---------------------

(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) @vincenriquez retweeted

**Chos! Philippines** @chos_ph • 25 Aug

21 Chance Meetings That Totally Led to Forever (Awww!) (Two Hearts ) chos.ph/feature/21-chan... via @bebemortiz

 **26** Replies |  **594** Retweets |  **4961** Likes

\---------------------

 

 

 

 

Team Aguila  
  
19:56  
#boygen  
@TeamMom What's that all about, man?? You're acting rly weird on Twitter lol call me jules  
LMFAAOOOOOOO Tangina nyo both hardddd #boygen  
Seems like smth's rly up lmao What happened ba???? Tangina call me jules  
he saw this cute guy but thne enteng froze up n shit when i pushrd him to approach tge guy lmaoooo vicente enriquez fucking choked mannn (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands) #boygen  
LOL kelan to? Last I checked u were doing fine with those girls at the bar SINO BA KASING BIGLA NA LANG NAWAWALA HA GOYONG also: Fuck u Julian thanks for ditching me call me jules  
@boygen lmao sa may entrance to bro tangina mo rin ebteng :---) anw so ya we were there waiting for ur ass but then ang tagal mo bro so i volunteered to look for u inside but then this group stumbles out of the bar and oneo f tgem bumps into enteng and ya boiiiiii he just stood there and stared LMFAAOOOOOO #boygen  
HAHAHAHAHAHA PUCHA UGH SHUT UP call me jules  
u shouldve been there bro, he looked like he needed help lmao

 

* * *

 

**Messages with** gregoriodp  
  
Hi Joven! I'm Goyo, a new local indie artist based both in Manila and Bulacan. I go by the name boy general, if you're familiar with my work. (Grinning Face )  
I saw your photos and mini films here on IG and I really love your work! (Flexed Biceps ) Would you be interested to do some collab work with me in the future? You'll be properly compensated for your work, of course! If you're interested, feel free to hit me up any time here on IG. Here's my work email as well, just in case: contact@gregoriodp.com. Hope we can work together soon! Great art as always, man!

* * *

 

 **Joven #StopThe Killings** @jovenwrites • 5 mins

WHAT WHAT WHAT MAY NAKAPANSIN SA WORKS KO SA IG NA INDIE ARTIST WHAT

 **dolores** @bbygrldolores • 2 mins

@jovenwrites whoa!!!!!! nice joven!! who was it???? baka kilala ko lmao

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 30 sec

@bbygrldolores DM!

* * *

 

 

**Messages with** gregoriodp  
  
Hi Joven! I'm Goyo, a new local indie artist based both in Manila and Bulacan. I go by the name boy general, if you're familiar with my work. (Grinning Face )  
I saw your photos and mini films here on IG and I really love your work! (Flexed Biceps ) Would you be interested to do some collab work with me in the future? You'll be properly compensated for your work, of course! If you're interested, feel free to hit me up any time here on IG. Here's my work email as well, just in case: contact@gregoriodp.com. Hope we can work together soon! Great art as always, man! Umm I don't know how I sould react... Mixed emotions po (Loudly Crying Face ) Thank you so much for appreciating my art! It means a lot coming from a fellow artist especially you!! I love your music as well! If you want to see more of my short films, I'll be more than happy to invite you to film showings if you have time. (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) Nice!!! Sige send me an invite one of these days, I'll watch with my friends. What do you think abt working on a collaboration? I'm preparing for nmy next EP--secret lang muna though! (Face With Tears Of Joy ) Do you have a formal portfolio? Sold na talaga ako sa work mo, but I might need to show formal stuff for the management. (Face With Tears Of Joy ) That is, if g ka haha Um yes, g po ako! My formal portfolio is on behance.net/jovenhernando (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) Great! Let's set up a face to face meeting soon. Looking forward to working with you, man. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mga pagbabago:  
> (1) Drama Queen Enteng is my biggest Head Canon.  
> (2) Binago kaunti ang takbo ng usapan ng Team Aguila tungkol sa kung anong nangyari noong gabi na unang nakita ni Enteng si Joven.  
> (3) Mas pormal na ang portfolio ni Joven dahil "inilipat" ko ito sa Behance. :)


	5. Kalat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagkasundo sina Joven at Goyo sa una nilang pagpupulong. Magugulat na lamang si Enteng sa mga pangyayari.

**jovenphotography**

Liked by **remediosnj** , **bbygrldolores** and **375**  others

 **jovenphotography** Isa  na namang tagumpay sa mga manlilikha ng pelikuka! Taos-usong pasasalamat sa aking propersor, Prop. Miguel, sa kanyang walang kapantay na suporta at gabay. Sa aking mga aktor at dating mga katrabaho sa ilalim ni Prop. Antonio Luna: ang magkakapatid na sila Kuya Manuel at Kuya Jose, kasama ang bunsong si Angelito--lagi't laging husay at pag-ibig sa sining ang dala nila sa bawat pelikula na aming pinagtutulungan. Sa aking mga kaibigan, salamat sa pagkupkop sa aming grupo lalo na noong mga panahong kapos kami at talagang kailangang magtiis. Sa minamahal kong unibersidad, dahil sa walang humpay na pagsubok mo sa akin sa aking napiling larangan at sa pagtuturo sa akin nang kaiba sa karaniwang hulma ng lipunang mapanghusga, pagpupugay sa iyo dahil sa pagkakataong ipinagkaloob mo sa akin upang buuin ang aking pagkatao bilang indibidwal at artista ng bayan. Sa inyong lahat, lalo na sa mga sumusuporta sa akin at sa aking likha--kayo ang insipirasyon ko!

Paroo't Parito | Maikling pelikula ni Joven Hernando | FIRST PLACE, Hong Kong Indie Film Festival 2018 : Drama category

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

 

Goyo del Pilar  
  
**Today** 11:15 AM  
Hi Joven! This is Goyo. Hope you don't mind that we talk over SMS! (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
Hello! This is actually more preferrable, para mapabilis din ang pag-uusap natin. (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
All right! I'm thinking, we should do our first meeting soon? Preferrably this coming week sana. Would that work for you?  
I know busy ka sa school and all that, so don't worry about it! I have a more flexible schedule atm, I can totally adjust!  
Hala nakakahiya po. (Disappointed But Relieved Face ) Pero so far next week, free po ako ng Thursday 2pm onwards.  
Nice, Thursday works for me! Let's meet up na lang near your campus? Para di ka na magtravel ng malayo?  
Huhu yes please! May relatively tahimik na cafe malapit sa campus, Cafe Esperanza yung pangalan. Doon na lang tayo magkita?  
I looked it up on Zomato lmao yeah that works for me! See you on Thursday, 3pm? (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
Yup! Kita-kita na lang po tayo (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
**Read** 11:49 AM

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Team Aguila  
  
13:42  
Tanginang hassle yan bakit ba ako sasama sa meeting na to?? call me jules  
moral support!! duh #boygen  
Hassle pero kanina ka pang 11 umalis ng bahay???? Mahal mo ko bro. No need to act like you don't. (Smirking Face ) call me jules  
GAYYYYYY (Eyes ) Ulol May buhay ako na separate sa pag-aalaga sa inyo, wag kayong ano #boygen  
Yeah sure bro, going out to pay for your electricity bill counts as "having a life" call me jules  
ya except pinasabay ko water bill ko kay enteng lmao #boygen  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EWAN KO SA INYO @call me jules At ikaw Julian sa susunod pls lang wag ka na lang basta nagtatapon ng mga papel sa bahay mo, baka mamaya electric bill mo naman maitapon mo sa susunod (Face With Rolling Eyes )(Face With Rolling Eyes )  
Seen by all

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 48 mins

aaaaaa kinakabahan ako para mamaya!! pero excited din!!!! (Loudly Crying Face )(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) 

** 1 **  Reply |  ****Retweet | **16** Likes

**Remedios Nable Jose** @remediosNJ • 23 mins

    @jovenwritesgood luck beb! kayang-kaya mo kung ano man 'yan!

 **Joven #StopTheKillings** @jovenwrites • 10 mins

    @remediosNJ aaaa salamat Ate Remy!! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

 

* * *

 

 

 

Enteng  
  
**Today** 3:08 PM  
Bro I'm here @ the cafe na. Where u at? Papunta na Julian dyan, parking pa ako Ayt. Saw him na.

 

* * *

 

 

Enteng  
  
Ayt. Saw him na.  
**Today** 3:31 PM  
Lmao bro what was that??? Nvm dont answer. Spill's okay na tho?? U can come out of your self-imposed exile in shame HAHAHAHA PUTANGINAAAAAA

* * *

 

 

 **Julian** @juliandp • 14 mins

GUESS WHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH TNGINA HAHHAHHAHAAHA

**3** Replies |  **11** Retweets |  **57** Likes

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Team Aguila  
  
3:33 PM  
TQNGHNA SKDHEJWOK TQNGINA THATS HIM call me jules  
lol whut y u still in the CR tho?? natapunan ba shirt mo or smth??? TANGINA JULIAN DI MO BA SYA NAKIKILALA??? #boygen  
Lol what's this YUNG CUTE GUY SA BAR THE LAST TIME???? YUNG MAY BUHAT NA BABAENG HALOS PATAY NA?? SHET BAKIT AKO BAKIT GANITO KAMI NAGKITA ULIT??? call me jules  
oh OH SO KAYA MO TINAPON YUNG KAPE MO???? LMFAOOO OH MAN HAHAHAHAHAHA THINGS ARE SUDDNLY WAY FUNNNIER THAN WHTA I ORIIGINALLY THOUGHT LMAOOOOOO #boygen  
HAHAHAHAHAHA Bro, pls never change HAHAHAHHA call me jules  
"Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulacan" and then theres that puddle of cofffe HAHAHAHAHA GOLD SMOOTH, ENRIQUEZ. SMOOOOTH MGA WALA KAYONG KWENTANG KAIBIGAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mga pagbabago:  
> (1) Inayos ang mga salita sa Instagram post ni Joven tungkol sa isa niyang pelikula ("Paroo't Parito")  
> (2) Mas pinalawig ang usapan sa pagitan ni Joven at Goyo upang ipakita kung paano sila nagkasundo sa kanilang pagpupulong.  
> (3) Pinalawig din ang mga interaksyon sa pagitan ng Team Aguila upang mas bigyang-linaw ang mga pangyayari sa kabanatang ito.


End file.
